Conventional crash helmets for cyclists usually consist of a cap designed to be worn on the top of the head and having a plurality of holes designed to allow air to pass through the wearer's hair. Said air flow is intended to cool the top of the wearer's head, promoting the evaporation of sweat.
It has been noticed that, in the conventional crash helmets of this type, air flows through the hair at a relatively low speed and so does not always guarantee achievement of the above-mentioned arm.
Moreover, the presence of said plurality of holes in the surface of the cap means that the crash helmet does not have optimum aerodynamic characteristics, and so is not ideal for use in competitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,123 discloses A crash helmet for sports, comprising a supporting cap, being designed to be worn on the top of the head, and an outer cap, designed to fit on top of the supporting cap and be connected to the latter; said supporting cap having a plurality of first through holes in a surface substantially opposite an inner surface of the outer cap, and the outer cap having, at a zone being at the front when in use, at least one second hole for the entering of the air; the rear zones and each other opposed zones of the caps together defining at least one first passage for the exiting of the air at the rear zone of the crash helmet.